


Tangled Web

by kaleetean



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleetean/pseuds/kaleetean
Summary: The king and queen aren't happy with the allegedly reformed Flynn Rider living at their castle, but after Rapunzel pleads on his behalf, they grudgingly allow him to stay as a probationary stable hand. Eugene is determined to prove himself and fulfill his most ambitious dream yet. It won't to be easy, even without a "friend" from his past in town and someone wanting Rapunzel dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly AUish in that rather than being amazingly accepting toward Eugene, Rapunzel's parents are protective of their recently returned daughter, and very mistrustful toward this "reformed" thief guy she showed up with.
> 
> This is a revival of a work from an account I don't remember my login information for any longer. I've always wanted to continue it, and decided to give it another go. I realize there's now a cartoon that takes place after the movie, but I originally started this before I'd heard of the show, and mine isn't 100% canon compliant. I've seen five minutes of an episode and that's about as far as my knowledge of the series goes, so please don't expect this not to clash horribly with the show. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think!

_"Oh, what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive."_

-Sir Walter Scott

**Chapter 1**

Rapunzel regarded herself dubiously in the mirror. She wished briefly that her pet Pascal was with her right then, but the chameleon was nowhere to be found at the moment. She'd felt bad when she'd sent her chambermaid away on some trumped up time-consuming task, but she needed a moment alone. Her head lady-in-waiting, Adelaide Kortig, had assured her that these were all the latest fashions in court, and she believed the Lady, but she still felt uncomfortable. She felt like an performer made to look like a princess, rather than the real thing.

Her hair, which had grown down to her shoulders since her return home, had been combed and meticulously pinned up by Lady Adelaide an hour ago. Rapunzel was afraid that at any minute the complicated arrangement would fall to pieces, but she had to admit, it did frame her face just so. Another lady-in-waiting had done her make-up and there was more of it on Rapunzel's face than she was used to, making her feel even less like herself. Her dress, thankfully, was a rather simple affair, or at least, that's what her tailor had said. It was a deep purple, constricting thing with too many added lace trimmings and frills. She cringed just thinking about what she'd be wearing if she hadn't insisted on something plain and simple.

She missed making her own dresses. It surprised her, sometimes, that she could miss things from her time at the tower. She should hate everything about it, she knew. She'd been a prisoner the whole time, been used since birth. And yet…sometimes it was hard to forget how happy she had felt at times. Perhaps her mother's– no Gothel's - love had been a lie, but hers certainly hadn't.

Rapunzel mentally shook herself. No, she wasn't going to think about that tonight. Tonight she was going to be happy and enjoy her time with her mother and father. She smiled at the thought. Her mother and father. She was going to spend the evening with them. It would be nice to have some more time with them. Lately, she hadn't been able to see nearly as much of them as she wished she could.

When she'd first come home, she could hardly get a moment away from them even if she'd wanted to. Her parents had been almost aggressive in protecting the time they spent with their daughter. Once, she'd even overheard one of the advisors begging her parents to please spare a moment for important matters of state. They had sent him away with a polite yet chilly negative in that regard.

"We've already lost nearly 18 years or our daughter's life," her mother had said, her tone brooking no room for argument, "Corona can spare us a few precious moments with her."

They'd spent every spare moment they had with her and then some. Sometimes, when she was telling them excitedly of some of her happier days at the tower, she'd catch them simply staring at her with fond smiles, content to listen quietly to their daughter. When she looked into her parents' eyes, she saw something there she'd never seen in Gothel's eyes. Something she'd never realized was missing. There was warmth there, and it spoke volumes. The only thing that could've made her happier during those days was if Eugene could've been there with her. She tried not to think too much about that for the time being. Eventually, she'd wear her parents down and they'd warm up to him, but for now, she'd have to be patient.

Unfortunately, her blissful days with her parents hadn't lasted. As much as they'd wanted to, her parents couldn't put off their duties to the kingdom forever, and soon they had a lot of work to catch up on as well as new problems to deal with. It was around that same time that they'd decided Rapunzel needed to start catching up on years of missed royal education.

"You're our princess through and through and we know that," her father had taken her aside and told her, "But not everyone will be so easily convinced. We will need to show them what they expect to see in a princess. And for that purpose, we'll need to arm you with knowledge of the basics first."

And so began her grueling education in etiquette. Some days with her etiquette master had rivaled some of her slowest in the tower. It turned out nearly everything required at least a minor show of ceremony from a princess; from eating to making a trip to relieve herself. There were proper ways to address everyone, proper ways to hold herself, proper ways to end a conversation, proper ways to do everything. It was harder work than she'd thought, carrying herself with the same calm dignity that her parents did while still upholding the proper etiquette. If it wasn't unbecoming a princess, she would have cried tears of frustrated boredom, but she had promised herself she was going to make her parents proud.

Sometimes, though, in very dark moments in a very secret part of herself she'd never show to anyone, she wondered if she had left the prison of the tower only to end up in another kind of prison. That was another thing she tried not to think about.

She'd only been allowed very minimal contact with any nobles aside from her ladies-in-waiting since her reintroduction as princess of Corona. Her parents wanted to be sure she could handle herself in court before they "sent her to the wolves," as her father said. Lady Adelaide, daughter of a trusted friend of the family, had been assigned to accompany Rapunzel wherever she went throughout the day. She had taken it upon herself to teach Rapunzel as much as she could about different members of the court and the latest gossip.

Since Rapunzel didn't really get a chance to meet most of these people in person, many of the stories Lady Adelaide told seemed like depictions in one of her books from the tower rather than real people. "Once you get to meet everyone, it'll all start falling into place, trust me," Adelaide had assured her, "I remember, before I was first presented at court two years ago, it all seemed like it couldn't be true. But you'll see!"

After weeks of her torturous lessons, her etiquette master had finally declared her mannerisms "passable enough," for tonight's ball. "Though," the normally curt woman had added to her parents while giving Rapunzel an appraising look, "She may not enjoy the lessons, but she is a fast learner. She'll make Corona proud yet." At the look of fierce pride in her parents' eyes, Rapunzel had decided she could endure as many torturous lessons as she needed to. Even now, she could feel her face spreading into an even wider smile at the memory.

"Have I mentioned how much I love brunettes with beautiful smiles?" a voice from behind her said.

Rapunzel let out a yelp of surprise and whirled around to face her now-open window, nearly tripping over her floor-length dress in the process. Without thinking, she'd grabbed the closest thing to hand, a heavy wooden brush, and brandished it menacingly. Partially silhouetted by the moonlight coming from behind him, a familiar figure leaned casually against the window frame, a cocky grin on his face.

"Eugene?" She breathed. "What-What are you doing here?"

Eugene feigned a hurt expression. "Can't a guy break into a beautiful young woman's room at night without her making a big deal out of it?" At Rapunzel's raised eyebrow, he said, "That sounded better in my head."

"How did you even get in here?" Rapunzel asked, still not quite believing what she was seeing, "I didn't even hear you." Aside from that, her window had been locked. Luckily, he hadn't tried to get in through the hall door, or he would've ran into the pair of guards her parents had stationed there.

Eugene's grin grew wide, "Thief, remember?" He stepped easily from the sill to the soft carpet below.

The words sobered Rapunzel. They reminded her why she had seen even less of Eugene than she'd seen of her parents these past weeks. "Eugene, I'm serious. Do you have any idea what my parents would do to you if they found out you were sneaking into my room?"

"Come on, Rapunzel. Aren't you at least a little happy to see me?" Eugene asked. He still grinned, but Rapunzel could see a flicker of uncertainty behind the look.

Before she could think better of it, Rapunzel stepped forward to give Eugene a fierce hug. "Oh, Eugene, of course I'm happy to see you," she said, her words muffled as she pressed her face to his chest. Eugene wrapped his arms tightly around her in return. They stayed like that for one long, warm moment, neither of them keen to let go any time soon.

"I've missed you." Eugene said, his own words slightly muffled against the crown of Rapunzel's hair.

"I've missed you, too." Rapunzel inhaled deeply, wanting to savor this moment as long as she could, but she stopped short. She pulled away slightly and looked at Eugene's face. "Wow, Eugene," she said, "You smell…um…"

"Like horse droppings?" he said, and sighed, "Yeah, I know. It happens when you shovel it for most of the day."

He chuckled and Rapunzel gave him a sympathetic smile. "How's that going, by the way?"

Eugene broke eye contact, "Oh, you know how it goes. I'm the new guy and all," he put on his usual grin again, "But it's only a matter of time before I win them over with my irresistible personality. I'm slowly chipping away at their armor. Before you know it, I'll be king of the stables." Rapunzel knew Eugene well enough by now to see through his bravado, and she considered prying more, but he continued, "But enough about me," his smile became genuine, "You look amazing. Going to that big ball I keep hearing about?"

It was Rapunzel's turn to break eye contact for a moment and she gave Eugene a shy yet pleased smile, "Yes, I'll get to spend some more time with my parents, I hope," she sighed, then, without thinking she blurted, "I wish you could be there with me."

At her words, Eugene suddenly took her hand in his and held her gaze. His look was so earnest, it caught her off guard. "I may not be able to stand next to you tonight, but I'll always be by your side, I promise."

Rapunzel felt a reassuring warmth spread up through her hand at the words just as she felt a stab of grief. "If only my parents could see _you_ ," she told him, "If they knew you, the real you, I'm sure they would see that you're a good person."

She'd meant the words to be reassuring, but Eugene didn't look reassured at all. If anything, the words seemed to do just the opposite. He looked down, and for an instant, an unreadable expression crossed his face. Finally, he opened his mouth to say something when a staccato knock sounded at the hallway door.

"Princess? It's Ada, your favorite lady-in-waiting!" A voice called.

Rapunzel jerked away from Eugene and her heart skipped a beat. This was bad. If Lady Adelaide saw Eugene in her room like this…Her eyes darted frantically around the room for a moment, before they alighted on her armoire. "Quick! You have to hide! " she hissed in Eugene's ear as she shoved him bodily toward the heavy oaken piece of furniture.

"I know you're in there, your highness!" Adelaide called, "We really can't wait. I apologize, but it is my responsibility to see that you are punctual. I'm coming in!"

Rapunzel yanked open the armoire door and shoved Eugene inside, eliciting a surprised "Oof!" from the poor stable hand. She barely had time to slam the door shut before Lady Adelaide flowed into the room.

"Why Rapunzel!" she gasped, a look of shock on her face. For one terrifying moment, Rapunzel thought she hadn't hidden Eugene in time and she scrounged for some way to explain his presence, but then a delighted smile lit across Lady Adelaide's features.

"Why Rapunzel," she said again, a hint of wonder in her tone, "Look at you! You're stunning! Absolutely perfect!"

Rapunzel was too busy trying to control her expression to accept the compliment graciously as she'd been taught by her etiquette master. Luckily, the Lady didn't seem to require a response. "I must confess, I was a bit worried after hearing what you requested," she said, fussing with Rapunzel's collar, "But I am happily surprised. There is a certain elegance in the unadorned that I quite like. Oh, I dare say I'm looking forward to what your presence is going to do for Coronian fashion!"

Lady Adelaide continued her breathless praise and Rapunzel took the opportunity to collect herself enough to attempt human speech. "Th-thank you, Lady Adelaide. You are far too kind," she said, reciting one of her etiquette master's fall-back responses for compliments, "Your own beauty is more than a match for mine." And it was true. Lady Adelaide was only a few months older than Rapunzel, and with her lush auburn curls and delicate features, she was never in want of admiring company.

"Oh, none of that now, Your Highness," Lady Adeliade said, though Rapunzel could tell she was pleased by her response, "Ada will do just fine when we're in private quarters."

"Please call me Rapunzel, then," Rapunzel said for what felt like the hundredth time since she'd met the Lady.

"It's different for you, Your Highness," Lady Adelaide said without skipping a beat, "You know I can't do that." Rapunzel sighed. She'd had this conversation enough times to know that arguing was pointless. She'd just continue to call her Lady Adelaide until the other girl caught on. Lady Adelaide didn't realize just how stubborn a princess she was dealing with here.

"Anyway," Lady Adelaide said, "Where is your crown, Your Highness? We really must be going. Your other ladies-in-waiting are just outside. Although," she added conspiratorially, "I'm sure Lady Abigail wouldn't mind a few extra moments with that handsome guard out there."

Rapunzel couldn't help a swift glance at her armoire. "It's right here, in its box," she said to lady Adelaide.

“Oh,” Lady Adelaide said, misinterpreting Rapunzel’s glance, “I can fetch it for you. Just a moment.” The lady had already taken three steps toward the armoire before Rapunzel’s panic stricken brain caught up to the situation.

“No!” Rapunzel nearly shouted, and poor Ada jumped and froze. Rapunzel cleared her throat, adopting the serene tone she’d heard her mother use, “No. Thank you. Sorry. I’m just a bit nervous. Could you give me a moment? I have to, uh, put on some finishing touches…in private.”

Lady Adelaide considered Rapunzel for a moment then nodded, "Okay. But do be quick, Your Highness. Their majesties will have my head if you're late for your first official ball. You have plenty of subjects to impress tonight!"

As soon as Lady Adelaide was out the door, Rapunzel let out a long-held breath and rushed to the armoire. She dodged to the side with a squeak as Eugene tumbled gracelessly out.

"Gah!" He said, taking a deep gulp of fresh air, "Am I the only one getting a weird sense of de ja vu here?."

"Sorry," Rapunzel said, judiciously ignoring his last statement and watching guiltily as he stretched stiff limbs. "I panicked and it was the first place I thought to hide you…although," she said, wincing, "Now that I'm thinking about it, you probably could've gone back out the window."

"I'm not sure how much more comfortable I would've been hanging from a windowsill five stories up," Eugene said with a laugh. "Besides, that was quick thinking...and it _actually_ worked."

"Don't sound so surprised," Rapunzel scolded, straightening her back and raising her chin, "I can handle myself in a pinch, remember?"

"Oh, I remember," Eugene said, giving Rapunzel a knowing smile that made the blood rush to her face with pleasure.

"Anyway," Rapunzel said quickly in an effort to draw attention away from her fluster, "You better get going before anyone catches you. I have...subjects to impress and all."

"That won't be hard for you," Eugene said, still smiling.

"Okay," Rapunzel said, not bothering to hide her pleased smile now, "You really need to go now. You have lots of people to impress, too.”

"Yeah..." Eugene said, sighing, "Yeah, you're right. I better go. I'll come back to visit next time it's safe." With one last, inscrutable look, Eugene stepped onto the windowsill and disappeared over the side. Rapunzel didn’t like that look.

"Eugene, wait!" Rapunzel scrambled to look over the ledge, but he was already gone.

Eugene let out a sigh of relief as he finally scaled the inner courtyard walls and landed soundlessly into the less secure surrounding area of the castle grounds. He couldn't let himself relax completely just yet. Until he made it back to the servants' quarters, his presence so close to the inner courtyard this late would be suspicious to even the most neutral of guards, and he wasn't about to count on any Corona guards being neutral toward him. Since he'd began his stay at the castle, he'd been on the receiving end of an awful lot of scrutiny - even outright hostility - from the guards. No doubt Sir Warren Kortig, the head of the royal guards, had made it a point to let his men know who he was and to keep a wary eye out for him. He'd made sure Eugene knew he was being watched, too. He didn't relish the memory of his most recent meeting with the man.

Captain Kortig had waited until Eugene's first day as a stable hand to corner him on his way to report to his new boss. He'd grabbed Eugene from behind, yanking him backward by the collar like the caretakers used to at the orphanage when he was still a child. And like he had as a child, Eugene twisted easily enough from the man's grasp and spun around to face his would-be attacker. He recognized Captain Kortig and froze. It was only for a split second, but that was all the opportunity the battle-tried man needed to snake his arm out whip-fast and grab Eugene's wrist in a vise-like grip.

Eugene instinctively tried to jerk his arm out of the man's first, but Kortig was ready this time, and he was no match for the larger man's brute strength. Captain Kortig twisted Eugene's arm behind him painfully and shoved him face first into the rough stone wall and out of sight of more polite company. Eugene felt the his breath forced out of him at the impact and struggled desperately to get free, thinking the king and queen must've waited and sent the Captain to do their dirty work so their daughter would never have to know what'd happened to him. He only succeeded in wrenching his arm further for his troubles though, and he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"So what, the Captain of the Guard kills in secret for the King and Queen now?" Eugene growled with his face still pressed against the rough-hewn wall, wracking his brain for a way out, "Just like a hired assassin, is that it?"

"Relax, thief," came the Captain's low, scornful voice, "You're confusing me for a hired thug like yourself."

"Ex-thief," Eugene corrected, "And I resent that," his mouth was firing off automatically before his mind thought better of it, "I was always self-employed."

Captain Kortig jerked Eugene back and slammed him hard against the wall again, and Eugene stifled a pained grunt. "I came personally to deliver a message," he'd said, "To remind you just what'll happen if you take one step out of line."

"Okay," Eugene said, mouth still running on auto-pilot, "Point taken. You've made yourself abundantly clear. I step out of line, you kill me. End of story. I'm glad we had this talk. Now can you let me go? I'm going to be-"

Before Eugene could finish, Captain Kortig had wrenched him around by the shoulder and sucker punched him in the gut. Eugene wheezed and wanted to curl protectively in around his middle, but the sharp edge of a knife at his throat kept him ramrod straight. He swallowed hard, looking up at Captain Kortig, whose eyes had taken on a murderous gleam.

"You don't seem to get it," Captain Kortig snarled in low tones, "You think you can con your way into the king and queen's good graces like you did the princess's, but you've got another thing coming. They tolerate you for their daughter's sake, but they see exactly what you are and what you always will be. They only keep you close enough to watch you, and I'm their eyes. And their sword," Eugene felt the sharp sting of the knife dig into his flesh, just enough to break skin, to threaten, but not enough to kill, "And believe me when I tell you I'm waiting for you to give me a reason to kill you. And I have the express permission to do so. One wrong move, even so much as a wrong look, and you'll wish you'd been hanged. Are we clear?"

Eugene, now of all times, couldn't seem to find his voice. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt the Captain meant every word, and he was struck with just how terrified he was. He would've thought after dying once the prospect of doing it again wouldn't be so frightening. Sure, it was probably the most horrifying experience of his life, but in the end he'd felt at peace. The act of dying didn’t scare him nearly as much as just how much he had to lose now. Rapunzel had given him a second chance. He wasn't about to waste it.

Captain Kortig shook Eugene roughly. "I said, are we clear?" He repeated, enunciating each syllable.

"Crystal," Eugene croaked, not daring to speak too loudly for fear of jostling the knife at his windpipe.

Apparently satisfied Eugene was well and truly cowed, Captain Kortig pulled his knife away and let go. He turned away, snorting in disgust as he did, as if his every low opinion of Eugene had just been confirmed, and went on his way, his gait relaxed as if he hadn't just threatened a man's life.

Eugene had at least waited a few weeks to visit Rapunzel after that, even though he'd never felt as anxious to see someone as he had to see Rapunzel. He'd never been very good at doing what he was told. Crouching in the shadows as he was now, waiting for one of the guards to turn around before he moved, Eugene rubbed his throat unconsciously. Yes, he definitely had to tread lightly. In every sense of the phrase.

He had to give the Captain some credit, though. Even if anything was possible for someone as skilled as Eugene, sneaking up to the princess's room hadn't been easy. Security surrounding the princess seemed tougher to crack than security around the crown had been. In fact, it'd been one of the toughest and riskiest jobs he'd pulled, and he hadn't even gotten any reward out of it. Well, he corrected himself, no reward those greedy merchants on Market Street would accept as currency. But it had been worth it to see Rapunzel, even if time did seem to pass so damn quickly when he was with her. He'd missed her, these past weeks, and had thought seeing her would help. He was pretty sure he'd only made made it worse for himself, though.

Darting silently from shadow to shadow, he tried not to think too much about how distraught she'd seemed when he'd first shown up at her window before quickly smothering the look. Of course she was happy to see him. She'd even said so herself. She'd just been worried. Gods above! When had he let something as insignificant as a facial expression start affecting him this much? Eugene hunched his shoulders and folded his arms around himself. The air was already starting to chill.

He was sure colder weather meant extra chores in the stables where he worked and was already complaining inwardly about the more difficult jobs he was sure to get as winter came closer. Just today, he'd been assigned the "privilege" of mucking out their "royal horseliness's" manure. Again. As he had every day since starting this job. The other stable hands weren't exactly his biggest fans, and Eugene was sure their dislike for him went beyond the usual greenhorn hazing.

He wasn't about to give up just because a few good old boys thought they could intimidate him, though. There wasn't a whole lot he could do to stop it without risking his already precarious position, but he'd been around stone cold killers before and had come out ahead. He could deal with a few jumped up pony handlers. Besides, giving in wasn't an option for him, not when it would mean giving up on the only dream he'd ever had that mattered.

I need a drink, Eugene decided once he'd finally made it closer to the servants' quarters. He'd done his best to avoid pubs and their ilk since he was doing his best to play the part of an exemplary reformed criminal, but he hadn't exactly been religious about it, and right about now, he could use a pint or two. Besides, there was nothing wrong with having a drink after a hard day's work, was there?


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel took one last opportunity to make sure her crown was fixed properly atop her head before she took a deep shaky breath, then opened the door. 

Outside her chamber, the heads of all all her ladies in waiting jerked toward her. Rapunzel couldn’t be sure, but she was almost certain they had all been speaking just before she’d opened the door. And judging from the abrupt silence and shifting of eyes, it must’ve been about her. All good things she hoped. 

...Right.

After a brief awkward pause, they all curtsied deeply, and Rapunzel noticed Anya, the youngest and shiest of the bunch, seemed unable to meet her eyes. 

“My, your highness, don’t you look...bold,” said Lady Merideth Lestrade, looking impeccable and sharply beautiful as always in her silk, emerald gown that complemented her hazel eyes perfectly. She glided toward Rapunzel, moving in what had to be an even stiffer and more uncomfortable dress than the one Rapunzel wore. Then she offered her arm with a demure tilt of her chin. “Won’t you allow me to be your right-hand escort this evening?”

Rapunzel’s heart sank. She didn’t need weeks of etiquette to tell her that refusing Merideth Lestrade, a daughter of a house second only to her own in wealth, would have far more impactful consequences than some hurt feelings. She also knew she’d rather eat her left foot than spend the majority of her evening glued to Merideth’s side. Rapunzel had intended to choose Lady Adelaide for the role for this important evening, but Merideth had beaten her to asking.

Lady Adelaide bristled. “Lady Lestrade,” she said, then warning unmistakable in her tone. “It’s customary for her highness to make the offer to one of her ladies in waiting. Not the other way around.”

“Oh, I  _ do _ forget myself, Princess. My apologies,” Lady Merideth said, flashing Lady Adelaide an inscrutable look, “I am simply eager to serve you and ensure this first public debut of yours goes smoothly.” She bowed deeply to Rapunzel to show her contrition. 

Lady Adelaide opened her mouth to respond when Lady Selena sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. “Really, you two? Is it written somewhere that you must fight  _ every _ time you’re in the same room together? The princess has it hard enough, tonight.”

Both Lady Adelaide and Lady Merideth glared daggers at her for that, and Rapunzel decided it was time to start acting princessly for the night. 

“Thank you, ladies.” Rapunzel said, with a shallow incline of her head, “Lady Merideth, I’ll happily accept your offer, even if it’s a little unorthodox,” Rapunzel gave the ladies a wry small, “After all, I’m the unorthodox princess, right?”

Lady Adelaide’s mouth thinned at Rapunzel’s words, and Rapunzel gave her a small sheepish smile. Unfortunately, there’s not a much better decision in this situation. Besides, maybe Rapunzel isn’t giving Lady Merideth enough credit and this small chance she’d given the lady might soften some of the soft edges she seems intent on pointing her way. 

Lady Adelaide’s kindness has been a huge comfort since Rapunzel’s been at the castle. She’ll have to make it up to her somehow. 

“Well,” Rapunzel said, hooking her arm around Lady Merideth’s, “Let’s not keep my parents waiting.”

Lady Merideth nods serenely, as if the tension amongst the ladies in waiting didn’t affect her one bit, and Rapunzel and her set off toward the ballroom, the other ladies in waiting moving smoothly to follow suit. 

Rapunzel focused on keeping her balance in her elegant, entirely impractical shoes. She’s had practice wearing different forms of footwear since she’s been at the castle, but not nearly enough practice in heels. At least the effort distracted her from the way her heart starts to thump wildly in her chest the closer they get to the ballroom. She was almost grateful for Lady Merideth’s implacable expression.

When they reach the massive oaken double doors that open to the Grand Ballroom, it takes every ounce of Rapunzel’s self control not to yank her arm out of Lady Merideth’s hold, fling off her shoes, and hightail it back to her chambers. 

But she forces herself to think of her parents and how proud they would be if she managed to make a good impression tonight. It would be worth it. It was going to be worth it. 

Maybe if she thought it enough times, it would be true. 

While Rapunzel was focusing on moving in the right direction and not falling flat on her face, Lady Merideth had already told the doorman to announce them. It was so smoothly and seamlessly done, that Rapunzel hardly realized it was happening before the doors began to open. The doors had to weight a ton, because even with two men on each door, they opened slowly, dragging out Rapunzel’s impending debut almost ominously. 

Lady Merideth was probably the only thing that propels Rapunzel forward when the doors finally open, and every eye in the room turned toward her.

 

 

\-----------------

 

Eugene let out a sigh as he settled into his chair nestled in a far out-of-the-way corner of the pub. The Castle Maid was a popular spot among castle workers, and for good reason, too. The place was full of good drink and people, but it didn't feel confining or suffocating like some of the pubs he'd been to. Instead, with the fire burning brightly against the cold and the friendly, energized conversation swirling around his muddied senses, it almost felt...homey. Not to mention it was the cleanest pub he'd ever been to in his life.

He let his eyes slide to a game of cards being played at the table closest to his and didn't note a single attempt at sleight of hand. Either these people were better at it than he was, or they actually weren't cheating. Eugene quickly quashed an urge to make a few easy coins from such a susceptible crowd before he could dwell on it for too long. Ordinarily, he'd be making the most of his time, mingling with and charming the other patrons, but not today. He was a reformed thief, he reminded himself. Pardoned by the king and queen themselves.

He couldn't prevent a bitter chuckle from escaping his lips as he took another drink from his cup. A whole lot of good that seemed to be doing him. He knew he should be happy that he even had an intact throat to chuckle with, but it wasn't always easy to remain optimistic. As things stood, it would be years before even the stable hands stopped looking sideways at him, and a few extra centuries before the king and queen looked at him with anything other than guarded politeness. He had to do something to move things along, but he didn't have a clue what that could be.

He was deep in the throes of this ale-induced self pity when a commotion on the other side of the room caught his eye. A group of men seemed to be having a heated conversation that was getting even more heated with every passing second. It looked like even the Castle Maid wasn't above a few drunken brawls. Eugene could see patrons all around the pub tensing in anticipation of the violence that was sure to come.

"And that's my cue to leave," Eugene intoned sagely to himself as he rose from his chair to make his way as quickly and silently as possible out the door.

He would've made it, too, but then he realized he recognized one of the men standing at the center of the commotion. He was a tall, broad-shouldered man whose hair had all migrated from the top of his head to a thick beard at obscured his neck. The royal stable master. Or Old Man Kather, as Eugene had taken to referring to him in his head. He was the oldest and most trusted of all the hands in the stables. The others looked up to him and seemed to take his lead, whatever the situation, which meant that when Old Man Kather decided for no particular reason that he didn't like Eugene and that he was going to make his life a living hell, the others followed suit.

Which also meant that if a golden opportunity presented itself for Eugene to get on this man's good side and by extension every other stable hands', he had to take it, didn't he?

Eugene hesitated, frozen with indecision. On the one hand, he was a reformed thief and law-abiding citizens, especially those with murderous Captains of the Guard waiting for them to make a wrong move, didn't get involved in bar fights just to create an in for themselves. On the other hand, his prospects would improve immensely if he managed to gain the favor of at least one person in the palace. He crept closer to the pair but hung back for a few moments, trying to make out the words of their conversation

Another man at the center of the commotion was talking. He was a thin young man in a well-fitted tunic and trousers. Eugene didn't like the look of him. 

"...I’m telling you," said the young man with a slight countryside accent, "Even if she ain't a fake, the princess is damned simple! I heard it from my own cousin what guards the door during her lessons! She ain't even heard of the name Áfelon! Imagine! Our neighboring kingdom and she ain't even heard of them!"

Eugene felt momentarily frozen as icy realization struck him. This guy was talking about Rapunzel. Of course he'd realized that there would be ugly gossip about her, especially considering the circumstances of her return, but he'd never really gotten much further than that in his thoughts. He'd been so caught up in his own problems lately that he hadn't given the princess's the thought they deserved. The icy realization quickly turned to a hot flash of anger and his pulse quickened. This little weasel was talking about Rapunzel.

"And  _ I’m _ telling  _ you _ ," replied Old Man Kather, his weathered skin flushed red with ale or maybe anger beneath his beard, but his tone was even, "You'll keep your mouth shut about the royal family if you know what's good for you."

"Ooh! I'm quivering in my boots, old man!" the young man said in a mocking falsetto as he clutched his hand near his heart dramatically. "You wouldn't last ten seconds in a fight with me! What're you gonna do?" He asked, stepping closer to Old Man Kather and looking down his nose at the stable master. "Try to beat me with a frying pan like your darling impostor princess?"

"You wouldn't last ten seconds in a room with the princess and her frying pan," Eugene cut in before Old Man Kather could say another word. He glared at the young man, daring him to say more.

"And who's this?" the young man asked, now directing his attention toward Eugene, "What would you know? You one of them that's been in a room with the princess and her...frying pan?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the last part.

Before Eugene even realized what he was doing, he'd leaped over the table between him and the young man, gripped his shirt collar tightly with one hand, and let his other fist fly with every ounce of pent-up frustration he'd felt and all the strength he'd built from shoveling horse manure every day. There was a satisfying crunch as Eugene's fist connected with the unfortunate young man's nose and his body crumpled to the ground.

Eugene turned to meet Old Man Kather's eyes, adrenaline coursing through his veins, and stopped short. Instead of the smile or grudging nod of respect he'd been hoping for, Old Man Kather's glare was more intense than it had ever been before. Eugene's fist, which was still clenched, suddenly felt numb. Even if he wasn't sure exactly where he'd gone wrong at the moment, Eugene realized he had made a mistake. A big mistake.

"You." Old Man Kather managed to inject so much venom into the one word, Eugene felt a small shiver run down his spine.

"What's the big deal?" Eugene asked. Even as he said it, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. "I just helped you."

"I don't need any help from the likes of you, Rider."

Eugene flinched. It was strange how in such a short time, the name he'd used for the majority of his life had suddenly begun to feel so galling. Before he could think of anything to say in response, a new commotion was starting at the front door to the pub and Eugene caught a flash of gold and red.

The city guard. He couldn't stay here. If there was one thing he was good at, at least, it was avoiding the city guard. Without hesitating, Eugene turned away from the front of the pub and fled out the back door. Just like old times.

  
  



End file.
